


The one where Peter doesn't go on a trip

by The_silent_smile



Series: The not so bad life of the Avengers AKA the few times I wrote fluff [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bully Flash Thompson, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Good Peter, Light Angst, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Science, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: we're officially going to Stark Tower!"Cheers erupted in the classroom, the noise travelling through the door and into the mostly deserted hallway, the only other people hearing it were two boys who had been talking quietly."Man, I wish we could have gone to Stark Tower as well." Ned said. Peter simply rolling his eyes as he thought about how he'd go and spend the night there in just a few days time. Now hoping that the trip wouldn't fall on the same day...-or-The one where Peter isn't the one going on the field trip and he instead spends his time with Tony building. But Peter had never had something even resembling a lucky streak.





	The one where Peter doesn't go on a trip

"-and I'm proud to announce that we have scored first place in the competition! So please come to the front of the class and get your permission slips, we're officially going to Stark Tower!"

Cheers erupted in the classroom, the noise travelling through the door and into the mostly deserted hallway, the only other people hearing it were two boys who had been talking quietly before the cheers of the class made them stop their conversation and listen to what was yelled excitedly. 

"Man, I wish we could have gone to Stark Tower as well." "Ned, no offence but you're probably the only High-school kid ever who had been there as much as I have. And it's Avengers tower, you should know that!" "Yeah well, I still wish we could go. I never went on a tour there." "You could just ask me and I'd give you one or ask a tour guide to give you one. You know that sugar."

Ned grumbled a bit but they continued on their way towards the classroom they had set towards, Peters new web shooters which Tony had manufactures (not that this was out of the usual but they would gush over every piece of tech the man made him because it was made by Tony Stark) ready to be unpacked and fawned over by the two boys.

" Can't I sneak into the bus when the class has their tour? "  
"Ned, I love you but please shut up about the tour. Its bad enough that there are people coming to the tower as Mr Stark has been feeling way to anxious to do any of that socializing stuff they expect him to do. That stupid reputation he has built himself is going to actually kill him one day."Ned frowned at that, Peter holding open the door to a deserted classroom they could try out the tech in peace."Did he have an attack again?"

You see, Peter knew he wasn't supposed to tell anybody about how his mentor had anxiety attacks or how vulnerable and kind he actually was once you get to know him and once he starts to care for you a bit. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk about how Miss Potts would come down to the workshop and wrap her arms around the mechanic while he was working, the hand that barred the ring that had become a part of her everyday outfits coaxing his away from the tools as she softly told Tony that it was time for him to have some rest.  
He shouldn't. But Ned was Ned and he already knew about Spiderman and Peter was too excited to not tell his best friend everything that happened the moment he got the chance to do so.

"I think so yeah. FRIDAY told me to go upstairs and wait for Happy to come and bring me home as soon as Mr Stark dropped a wrench. He just kind of... stared at it and didn't move at all."  
Of course, that wasn't fully true. His mentor had been shaking slightly, eyes wide and unseeing, his head was turned down towards the workbench he had dropped the tool on. Peter had been able to pick up on the man's heart rate quickening to an alarmingly fast pace before the door slid shut behind him.

Pepper had rushed down the stairs as soon as he started to climb them, squeezing herself past the teen and quickly entering her code. Peter had been at the very top of the stairs as the doors slid open again though it wasn't far enough away to cut off the jagged breathing and quiet whimpers that came from the workshop, directly followed by Pepper's heels clicking on the stone flooring and he soothing voice already trying to calm her husband down.

"I hope he feels a bit better when the class is there. Excited highschool kids aren't the best thing for someone who's on the brink of collapse."  
"Mr Stark isn't on the brink of collapse man. He is building himself up again. After all the shit he went through I think it's only normal for him to be having panic attacks."  
"Yeah, I know. Hey uhm, did you catch when the field trip was?"  
"No, but it's not really important anyway as long as it isn't on a Friday."

***  
Of course, it wasn't fine. Flash had been in the classroom and was thus part of the elite squad that was able to come to the tower and he made sure that everybody was aware of it. Especially Peter, as it turns out.

"Hey dipshit! Guess who's going to be on the tour huh? You scared already that I'll find out your job there is fake and there's nothing you can do to stop me from finding out?"  
"This guy needs to form his sentences better 'cause I will actually kick him in the face if he says the words 'finding out' two times in a row again."  
"Michelle, how entertaining that would be, I'm going to ask you to not do that as it might get you suspended."  
"Your loss," the girl said and turned her attention back to the lunch in front of her, expression blank as she opened her carton of orange juice.

"Hey Peter, you even listening to me?"  
"Actually, no I wasn't Flash. So can you maybe just back off and sit down at your own table?" "The fuck did you just say to me Penis?"

Flash took a step towards them, Peter only rolling his eyes knowing full well that the kid had only very rarely gotten physical with him, though still feeling a sense of relief wash over him as a teacher that had been standing nearby yelled at Flash to knock it off, the kid retreating with one last hateful glance directed towards Peter and Ned.

"He didn't say when the trip was, did he?"  
"Nope. I really hope it isn't on a Friday for you man. Stark industry knows that that day is off limits right?"  
"I mean, there are only interns working in the building these days because Mr Stark bought the tower back just so we'd have a place to meet up that wasn't a four-hour drive away from my house so there's not really anybody that has a lot of actual info on Mr Stark's schedule. But I imagine they wouldn't do it on a Friday still. Let alone on Saturday. I mean what are the chances!"

***

It was Friday.

The entire week May had had to hear him ramble on about the robot they were making and that he was allowed to take the little thing home with him, the woman just letting her kid go off into the most passionate rants because she now finally knew why this meant so much to him and even though she still did not like Stark, -he did put her kid in danger after all- she knew that for Peter, this was like a dream come true and she wouldn't take that away from him for the world.  
Even if it meant her being worried about him every second he went of on patrol or having to hear him rant about things she didn't fully understand.

But it was Friday and Peter's classes were partly cancelled because of a teacher being sick.  
And he wanted so badly to talk to Ned about what he was going to do with his mentor and ask advice on what movies they should watch and talk about the robot but Ned had heard everything at least three times already and even though he knew his friend wouldn't mind him telling a fourth time, they had a test today and Ned had asked to study so they did, even though both of them knew that an A would appear on Ned's report card because he is the star pupil when it came to coding.

Peter swore that the day took way longer than it usually would've, even though they were done one hour earlier because of the ill teacher.  
So as soon as the ringing sound, that hurt his ears ever since the spider bite, signalled for the end of class, he practically ran towards the exit, grinning as he saw Happy waiting at the school gates.

He hadn't told them about how his classes were cut short today but of course, they knew.  
"Hey Happy!"  
"Hey kid, come on let's get you to Tony before you explode out of excitement. Oh God, he's got a surprise for you also. This is going to be a disaster."  
Peter just trailed behind Happy, the two of them walking towards the car that was parked at the back of the school as to attract less attention, Happy grumbling on about how the two geniuses were going to be the death of him someday while Peter was practically bouncing on his feet.

The drive towards the tower wasn't very long and the expensive car they were driving it in was unnecessary as he was fully aware that he could've just taken a bus. But Mr Stark had insisted on Happy picking the kid up every Friday and Peter wasn't one to complain about being driven around in a fancy car so he let it happen.

Once they arrived at the tower, the garage doors slipping open quickly enough for Happy to drive through without having to wait or slow down, he jumped out of the car, thanking Happy -the man mumbling something about how it wasn't an issue- and racing into the elevator.

"Welcome back Mr Parker! Shall I inform sir of your arrival?"  
"Nah that's alright Fri. Just take me up to whatever level he's on, please? Oh and call me Peter if that's okay? I feel weird with you calling me mister and all."  
"Duly noted Mr Parker-"  
"Hey!"  
"I'll take you up to the 74th floor then Peter."  
"Mr Stark is on R&D again? Oh, he must be going through a full on mental breakdown."

He was joking, of course, Tony loved going to R&D and helping everyone out, all of the interns and scientists always delighted when The Tony Stark himself came down to look at and help with their projects.  
Though his mentor was known to be there more often when having a rough time.  
The constant buzzing of machinery and people talking always slightly worsening his state while at the same time grounding him.  
He was a complicated man.

"Bug boy, hey!"

As soon as the doors of the elevator slid open the greeting was yelled at him, the mechanic himself walking up to him and taking him by the arm, other hand resting on his back as he quickly started explaining the problem.  
Too quickly.  
He really wasn't doing great, was he?  
Peter carefully removed his mentor's hand from his arms and took a step forward, now standing in front of the man.

"I'm going to go and put my stuff down first Mr Stark if that's okay? Would you like to come with so you can explain the problem on the way?"  
Tony blinked a few times, enough time for Peter to get a good look at his mentor;

His eyes looked slightly wild and the bags that had claimed their place underneath them darker than was probably healthy. A piece of useless wire in his hands which he was fidgeting with, probably to keep them from shaking.  
"I-... yeah sure kid let's go. This way I can also show you the upgrades I made for the little guy we were working on. I haven't installed them yet but they're all drawn out and ready for use if you think they'd be useful or good enough for us to place in the thing."  
"That sounds great Mr Stark."

They went back to the elevator, FRIDAY silently taking them up to the 80th floor, Tony and Pepper their apartment.

To get to the workshop they'd have to be one floor lower meaning they would probably use the stairs, but Peter silently thanked the AI for getting them to the engineers home first because, as soon as the doors opened to reveal the nicely decorated living room and open kitchen, Tony seemed to relax a bit, the hand on the kid's back shaking slightly less as Peter walked them into the kitchen.

"Thought we were going to the workshop kid."  
"We are Mr Stark. I'm just pretty hungry and thought you'd like some tea or something."  
" With all due respect Pete, I don't drink tea."  
"I know that but you've probably already had what, like five cups of coffee? So I'm giving you tea."  
"If I may, Peter, Sir had just finished his 8th cup when you arrived."

"Mr Stark!"  
"I know, I know, I went over the six cup per day thing we agreed on I'm sorry squirt."

Peter, knowing full well why exactly that line was crossed, just told his mentor it didn't matter and just walk towards the fridge to make himself a sandwich.  
"Yaknow Pete, you could also not make yourself one of those ungodly large sandwiches of yours and we could get some Mc Donalds."  
"Won't people take pictures?"  
"I so don't care about that today kid. Come on get your ass in the car!"

***

There were indeed pictures taken. I mean, of course, there were. It's not every day that you see actually Tony Stark come into a fast food restaurant with a kid hanging on his arm.  
They ordered two of the largest menu's they could find, Peter wrinkling his nose as Tony asked for beer instead of cola (they didn't have that, of course) and waited for their food to arrive, Peter having picked a table that mostly hid the two of them due to the height of the bench they were sitting on.

When the food arrived they began actively devouring it. The young man bringing it seeming to have a hard time not actually fainting right in front of them as he sat down the tray, Peter chocking on his drink with repressed laughter as Mr Stark let out a sigh and asked if the man wanted a selfie.

After the waiter had left they sat in silence, skillfully ignoring the noises of pictures being taken as Peter basically inhaled his food, Tony simply content with munching on his fries after having finished his burger in record time.

"Pete I need your opinion on something."  
Peter nodded, mouth too full of burger to give a verbal answer.  
"Singing roombas."

It took a while for Peter to finish the gigantic bite he had taken just before the question was asked. Even longer to stop the laughter that had him choking on his food.  
"Are you asking me if singing roombas is a good idea?"  
"Hmm."  
"Mr Stark may I ask you a question in return."  
"Sure kid go off."  
"Why are you asking me this question like it isn't the best invention in human history?"

They both stared at each other for a moment before Tony let out a snort and they were both giggling.  
"Okay, okay we'll transform one of mine tomorrow okay kid?"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, May didn't tell you? You're allowed to stay the night for once as long as I promised her I wouldn't let you go out patrolling."  
"I'm staying over?!"  
"Be quiet kid come on we don't want our binge-eating contest to get the front page."

Peter nodded thoughtfully before shoving some more fries into his mouth, the motion seemingly putting an end to their conversation because they ate in renewed silence after that, the both of them finishing up their meal before getting up and walking out the door without another word, Tony pulling Peter in front of him to shield him from the few people that had their phones out.  
As they got into the car Tony didn't immediately start driving, tapping at his phone a few times before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"What was that for?"  
"I just deleted every picture or video they took in the last hour that we were there. None of them had posted about it yet so we're good to go. The only thing they have now are their memories about us being there and I'm pretty sure that even the gossip magazines don't post a story without a picture."  
"Isn't that like a breach into their privacy?"  
"But wasn't them filming and snapping pictures of us enjoying our greasy food one as well?"  
"Fair point."  
"Told you so squirt."

The ride home was silent as well, the two of them content with simply basking in their own thoughts, Peter glancing up to Tony to find he still had a slight smile dancing on his lips.  
He had helped him cheer up a bit, for now, he knew the dread his mentor felt didn't just go away, though he was happy with what he'd achieved for now.

As they pulled back into the garage beneath the tower Mr Stark turned towards the teen who had just been unbuckling his seatbelt.  
"What about we drop the tools for now and watch a movie, what'd you say kid?"  
"As long as we're making the Roombas first thing tomorrow I'm all in Mr Stark."

***

Flash was excited, to say the least.  
Stark Tower! Avengers tower! A once in a lifetime thing and he'd have the chance of going there! 

He'd made plans already to ask some of the interns about how to get an internship, what the qualifications were and how old you'd have to be to get one.  
The last one served a second purpose as to rub in Peter's face later that he was too young to even be considered an intern, though his main concern right now was seeing how much time he had to prepare himself for the internship he'd get once he was old enough.  
His father, though of course not nearly as wealthy as Tony Stark, had quite a lot of cash and was most definitely able to buy his way into the building if Flash wasn't able to get in himself, though he was quite certain that the money wasn't needed.

The bus the class had been waiting for finally slowed to a stop in front of them, the kids around him immediately starting to push nearly as hard as he was pushing to get to the doors that had yet to open to assure themselves a window seat.  
He, of course, was one of the first to go in, pushing a kid he was pretty sure was friends with the math teacher aside to step into the bus, walking towards the back and taking a seat on the row of chairs at the back of the bus, gesturing towards the empty chairs next to him as soon as he saw his best friend walk in.

That is, he did, before he stopped dead in his track as Michelle took the seat right next to him, her headphones firmly placed over her ears and drawing pad out to signal that it was hopeless to try to ask her to move.  
His friend, Max, shrugged uncomfortably and took the seat in front of him, not wanting to sit next to Michelle or ask her to move, so he and Flash simply exchanged a look before the both of them put their earbuds in, sitting in silence until the bus closed its doors and they slowly started moving.

This was off to a great start.

***

Peter woke up to the smell of toast and coffee drifting from the kitchen.

As he stretched out his legs he suddenly got aware of how they were laying on another person.  
Opening his eyes, he found that his legs were draped over Tony's lap, the man himself half sitting half laying on the couch, miss Potts -when had she gotten here?- curled up against his side, her arms wrapped around his torso and a hand on the very centre of his chest.

Peter quickly realized that the motion was supposed to cover the arc-reactor that was no longer there.

"Good morning Peter, there is toast in the toaster, half done just like you enjoy it most, the orange juice and butter and such you will find in the fridge. I hope you had a good nights sleep?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did Fri thank you. Hey uhm, what time is it exactly?"  
"Its way-too-fucking-early o clock Pete, why you up?"

Mr Stark, who he had assumed was asleep until just a moment ago, FRIDAY's voice must've woken him up, took his arm that wasn't occupied with holding Pepper and dropped it dramatically over his eyes as if shielding himself from the lights that had stayed the same even as Peter had woken up.

"Actually sir it is eight AM. I would advice waking Miss Potts as she has a meeting at ten and most certainly does not enjoy having to stress over being on time."  
"Shit, you're right Fri thank you. Kid go get your food and take Pepper's coffee with you, FRIDAY probably has it ready in the machine already."  
With that, he turned towards Pepper who, probably already half awake, had turned her face into his shoulder.  
"Pep. Hey sleepyhead it's time to wake up."

A groan came from the woman who, not willing to wake up, clung to her husband even tighter.  
"Honey I know you came home late yesterday and I wish you'd just stay here, I really do. But you've got a meeting. Come on love, I think it's an important one."  
Pepper groaned but slowly sat upright, smiling at Peter as he handed her the coffee mug, grinning as Tony let out a jealous whine before slowly peeling himself away from Pepper to walk over to the kitchen as well, his mug already filling up in the machine.

"I would've got you one as well Mr Stark but my hands were full I'm sorry!"  
"It's alright kid. You're not a butler, just sit down and enjoy your breakfast, Fri makes a wicked good toast."  
"You did not just actually use 'wicked' Mr Stark. Please tell me you didn't."  
"Why? Is that another word you don't use anymore? Does that make me a lame dad then?"

Peter froze for a moment, though slowly started eating his toast again as he realized that Tony had said it without actually being aware of what he'd said. He was just tired. Yeah, that was it. He was just tired...  
"Tones, I think you broke the kid."  
"Why, what'd I do?"  
"I- You didn't do anything, Mr Stark Sir! I'm all good!"  
"... whatever you say squirt."  
"You two are unbelievable. I'm going to get ready, goodbye love." Pepper said, kissing Tony on the cheek as she went. Peter, making a gagging sound as she did.

"Hey watch it you or I'll give you one too."  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Don't talk to my wife like that young man!"  
"Whatever you say, old man."  
"Okay, you two play nice. Peter keep an eye on him alright? And Tony, don't blow stuff up while I'm gone okay?"

Tony shouted that he wouldn't dare, Pepper simply waving her hand at them before disappearing into her room, they wouldn't see her again as the elevator was directly next to it, the kid's mentor seeming to deflate slightly as the door slid shut, though straightening himself up again as he turned around and saw how Peter looked at him curiously, a piece of toast still in his mouth.  
"Come on Pete. Let's go and blow some stuff up."

***

"Okay kids, I need all of you to form a line, two people next to each other, just like that yes, fantastic!"

The kids had stormed out of the bus as soon as it had stopped in front of the tower, all of them chattering and snapping pictures, all wide-eyed, staring up at the impressive building.

Flash had his phone out as well, snapping pictures of the tower, of him with the tower, he had about thirty of them already by the time the woman who had walked up to the group as soon as the bus had pulled up into the parking lot called for their attention.  
As excited as they all were, they did listen to her, quickly forming a line and following her inside as soon as she seemed to be happy with the lineup, shushing the children before she started talking.

"Alright, midtown tech! We're happy to have you. My name is Katie Graham and I am an intern here in Stark industries. I will be doubling as your tour guide today as I am very familiar with the history of the building and Stark industry as a whole."  
They followed her into the large entry hall. Of course, they had seen it in pictures. Flash had anyway. But it was larger than life and strangely empty for how many people were supposed to work here, only a dozen or so people hurrying towards the front desk or the many elevators that covered the back wall, blue line dividing them from it.

"Alright, kids listen up. As some of you might know, Stark industries used to hand out badges to those visiting and working here. But due to safety reason of a badge being stolen or lost, we have switched to facial recognition. Now if you want to continue on with the tour we need you all to be okay with the AI Mr Stark has set up in all of his facilities running you through facial recognition. If you continue on to walk through the blue line you consent to exactly that. Now if any of you are not alright with this I need you to speak up and we will have you wait here in the lobby and bring some games to keep you entertained until your class returns."

None of the kids raised their hands, all of them way too excited to be in actual Stark Tower to care about an AI running facial.  
"Alright wonderful! Then you can all follow me and I will explain to you how this entire building works!"  
They followed the woman silently, some of them snapping pictures of the large hall, the elevators, everything they found even slightly interesting. Flash was gapping at everything.

"Dude if Peter really worked here he'd be talking about it constantly."  
"Oh, but he is."  
A voice behind him made him turn around, taking a step backwards and bumping into the kid in front of him as he saw how Michelle was staring at him, one eyebrow raised showing him just how unimpressed she was.  
"Just not to you. Don't know if you noticed but he isn't that fond of you."

"Kids, pay attention, please! Alright. So I'm going to tell you a bit about the layout of the tower. It had 93 floors, the floors 93 down to 82 are currently not used as they were originally designed to fit the specific needs for each individual Avenger, but seeing the current situation and the fact that they have recently relocated the Avengers headquarters to a different location. The floors below that are in this order the so-called party deck, the apartment of both Tony Stark and his wife Pepper Potts and Tony Stark's personal workshop. The rest of the floors all belong to Stark industries. for example floors, 66 up to 75 contain our R&D department where various new ideas to make our world better and lives easier are developed on a day to day basis. I will not list all of the uses the tower has to offer as some are in fact classified information, but we will be taking a look at many different places throughout the entire tower. First, we will be going up to floor 58, floor two till 55 are all for all kinds of business meeting and briefing rooms which I doubt you would be interested in. Now up we go, class. Follow me!"

As they stepped into the elevators, having to split up into two groups as the group was too large, they took off towards the 58th floor. As the elevator shot upwards, a glass pillar in the corner of the elevator lit up before showing a slightly pixelated version of their tour guide.

"Hello, again class! The floor we are currently heading towards is one of the five floors that are used as a testing area. All of the technology that has been approved of is tested to its highest potential so we may raise the stakes if we find a weak spot in the coding or material. The floor we are headed towards mostly houses interns that have only recently started their jobs here. They are more than happy to answer all of the burning questions I am certain you all must be having so I am allowing all of you to roam around the floor for thirty minutes. After that, I want you all back in the elevator so we can take it up towards the R&D part of the tower so you can see the inventors in action."

As soon as the doors slid open again Flash stormed out of the elevator, Making wide eyes as he took in the organized chaos the entire floor seemed to be filled with. Every table or desk was overflowing with wires or tech of some kind, every light flickering a new idea or opportunity. God this was going to be fantastic.

***

"Mr Stark come on you promised!"  
"I did kid! But why are we going to the cafeteria for this?"

Peter laughed, grabbing his mentors hand and pulling him towards the elevator, the two roombas under his arm, the third one wheeling behind them with the toolbox placed on top of it.

They were both in comfortable clothing, Peter still in his pyjama pants and hoodie after he'd argued that there wasn't anybody seeing him like this anyway, Tony in sweatpants and an old band shirt, sunglasses hanging on the collar of it as a habit.

"Because I want to be able to eat or drink something without having to walk more than ten feet while we're working!"  
"You're the definition of lazy Pete. I like your thinking."

Peter just grinned at him before the elevator doors closed.  
"Fri, send us off."  
"To the cafeteria on floor 60 sir?"  
"That's the one."  
With that, the elevator came to life, the slightly slower pace seeming to match how the both of them were feeling, relaxed and peaceful.

"Remind me to give your code a check and a little update Fri, you're an absolute angel."  
"The coffee and hot chocolate are already being made boss, no need to get sappy."  
"Thank you FRIDAY!"  
"My pleasure, Mr Parker."  
Then the elevator slowed down, doors sliding open to reveal the completely deserted cafeteria, the Roomba that had previously been zooming around them now rolling out of the elevator.

They walked into the middle of the room, Peter sitting down on the floor and leaning against a bench, setting down the two roombas before taking out the new web formula he had been working on.  
"Hey, kid. While I grab our drinks and start on the roombas, how 'bout we figure out how to make that stuff cooler instead of stickier?"  
"How can you make me shooting actual webs like a spider even cooler Mr Stark? That's like actually impossible."  
"Nah it's easy. Just make them catch fire or shoot lasers or something."  
"What about... electric webs?"  
"Electric webs it is squirt!"  
"Mr Stark where did you get that nickname from? You've been calling me that like 500 times today."  
"Shut up and go change your formula squirt."

***

"Okay, kids! Time's up let's get you all to the R&D! After that, we're going to have a brief lunch break in one of the abandoned cafeterias. There is ten of those in total as Mr Stark and Miss Potts have recently loosened their rules on eating and drinking in certain areas so it is now allowed to do so as there have been added small lunchrooms on every floor. Of course, eating while near inventions or in any form of lab is strictly forbidden still, as it can lead to disastrous situations."

Some of the kids chuckled, the half that had the actual tour guide in the elevator gaining a laugh from her as well.  
"I'm not kidding! One of our interns once almost caused a chemical reaction that would have resulted in an explosion because she dropped her sandwich!"  
"Miss Graham, may I remind you that it was you that nearly set of that disaster?"  
"FRIDAY hush! I'm trying to make a good impression here!"  
"Miss, are we having a question round?"  
"In the cafeteria, you can ask me or FRIDAY anything you wish to know...?"  
"Flash. My name is Flash Miss Graham."  
"Right. Well, kids! In R&D I will once again let you al roam free, do not touch anything or disturb people you think are busy. This time you will get a full hour to explore the floor and ask people questions before we're going to go have lunch."

The kids flooded out of the elevators again, Flash immediately trying to find an intern that looked like they had worked there relatively long so he could ask them the questions he needed to be answered.  
As he finally spotted one that fit the description and that didn't look engulfed in their work, he patted them on the shoulder making them turn around.  
"Ah hello, kid! How can I help you?"  
"I uhm. I have some questions about how to intern here?"  
"Of course, of course. Shoot man!"  
"How old do you have to be to start an internship?"  
"Ah, eager one are we? Well, kid, I got bad news for you. You got to be at least 18 to even be allowed to apply for an internship here. The tech we work with is mostly harmless but the potential dangers of working in a lab are to high a risk for Stark or really anyone to put a kid into. Now Mr Stark is a very generous man, no matter what the media says, and will provide high-quality health insurance and a bunch of other things for anyone that works here, but he can't afford to get a kid hurt yaknow? I mean he can, 'cause he's a billionaire and all but he wouldn't be able to get a good nights sleep if he'd let that happen. Of course, he doesn't get a good one very often as it is but still..."

Flash nodded, both sad that he had to wait another year and a half at least, though slightly happy at the idea of rubbing those cold hard facts in Parkers face.  
God what was wrong with him that he enjoyed these kinds of things these days.

Maybe it was like they said. The bullied becoming the bully. Things hadn't been great at home, with him finally realising why exactly he liked Spiderman so much which was soon followed by a mental breakdown surrounding sexuality. 

And of course, then there was his dad's reaction to the whole ordeal...

But that couldn't be it, right? He wasn't... He wasn't a bully.

"Any other questions kid?" The intern's question snapped him out of his thoughts and back to reality, to the controlled chaos and constant buzzing of the R&D sector of the building.  
"Ah, Yes actually! So, I was wondering-..."

***

"Alright, alright, alright! Looking good, feeling great, had three cups of coffee in a row!"  
"Mr Stark! You're surpassing the limit again and it's not even twelve o clock!"  
"Yeah, yeah, sure kid. But hey look! Mike here, yes he's called Mike, is able to play 'it's a hard knock life' from Annie while he's cleaning! I also went ahead and gave him a consciousness so now Dum-E, U and Butters have a baby brother to play with. Didn't plan on getting another kid just yet but hey! Why not!"

Peter stared at his mentor for a hard second before remembering that the coding needed to make a machine aware of what it was doing was saved on FRIDAYS harddrive and could be used at any given moment if Tony wished to give something thoughts.

"Mr Stark, can you maybe make me one that just plays Queen songs? I'm sure Alice would love to have a brother as well."  
"You finally decided on a name for her then?" "Yeah! After I saw her again this morning to fix some of the wires that had caused her to malfunction last time I realised she looked like an Alice."

"You know what kid? We'll make a deal; As long as you give him the name Freddie and I get to make him all glittery, I'll make you one."  
"There's not a single negative thing about that deal Mr Stark. Of course, I'd like to have a glittery Roomba named Freddie! He would have loved that!"  
"Alright great. Give me two hours and he should be ready to go home with you. You can take Alice as well. I had FRIDAY run some tests and it looks like your little robot lady is ready to go."  
"Oh my gosh yes!"  
"Calm down there webs. We don't want you jumping on the ceiling again. You know what your dirty socks do to the paint."

"Sorry again about that Mr Stark."  
" Eh, kid I'm a billionaire it's fine... Kid?"

Tony looked up from where he had been messing with the wiring in the Roomba as Peter didn't respond, just to find the kid staring at his holographic notes with wide eyes for another solid ten seconds before slowly starting to giggle, the soft chuckles turning into a full-blown, almost villainous laugh having his mentor scoot back a bit, mildly concerned as Mike zoomed over to his creator and hid behind his back as if scared of the sudden noise.

***

Lunchtime kids! come on, hurry up!"

All of the kids rushed back towards the two elevators, some of them waving their goodbye's towards the interns, Michelle getting an enthusiastic hug from an intern that seemed to be nearing their twenties, the girl awkwardly returning it before shuffling off towards the elevator as well. Katie seemed impressed.

"I've never seen her hug or even touch anyone here! She's always been so closed off, some of us it took months to get her name. Kid, may I ask what you told her that she's suddenly so affectionate?"

"I showed them memes and it turned out they were the admin of one of my favourite accounts. Also, they go by they/ them. So maybe that's why they were uncomfortable. "  
"What are memes?"  
"Flash, I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that before I actually smash your head in with this high tech screwdriver they gave me."

Katie looked like she wanted to say something but then the elevator doors closed again and she shook herself, seemingly retracing into her role as a tour guide.  
"Alright then Midtown tech! So as said earlier, we're having a brief lunch break now in one of the empty cafeterias. Now, even though the room in deserted I want you all to still treat it as if you were a guest so no running around or taking any of the items that do not belong to you. This is still a highly expensive building owned by a large company and even the lunchrooms that are no longer used contain tech that has not and probably will never be brought out for the general public.

No, while you all are eating lunch I'll be happy to answer any and all questions you might have for me, so go right ahead and ask them as soon as we've-..." Katie stopped mid-sentence as the doors slid open again and they suddenly heard an almost maniacal laugh filling the room.

The students silently poured out of the elevators and, all of them shuffled as far back against the wall as possible, taking in the sight in front of them.

Various tools, bits of metal and wire lay spread out no the floor in a wide circle, a round object that, on further inspection, turned out to be a Roomba, lay next to a pile of parts.

The person that was still continuing their maniacal laughter sat with their back towards the group, making it impossible for them to identify whoever it was. The hologram in front of them showing several notes and chemical reactions certain chemicals would have on each other and, to top it all of, there was a mildly concerned looking Tony Stark, wearing an old MIT sweater and some sweatpants, sitting crosslegged on the floor directly opposite of whoever this was, another Roomba seemingly cowering behind him as it softly played it's a hard knock life in a tone that almost made it sound scared.

"Mr Parker, I advice you seize your laughter for now."  
"But Fri! I finally figured out how to make the webs fucking electric without needing a special suit or setting for it!"  
"Jesus Christ kid, that's what you were going on about? Warn a dude next time you plan on going full evil scientist on him. I nearly got an aneurysm."  
"Hmm, I'm pretty sure that's all the coffee, Mr Stark."

"You continue to talk shit about my coffee and Freddie will remain plain like the others." The threat seemed to work well enough though he was still quick to correct himself as Mike, who still coward behind him, whirled sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with just simple black paint Mikey I didn't mean it like that. You look wonderful I promise."  
Another slightly less sad sounding whirl and Tony patted the thing on the flat surface.  
"Yeah buddy, I'll take you down to meet your siblings soon okay?"  
"I swear to god I will never understand how you can understand them."  
"Secrets for the mad Pete."

"I believe that is incorrect. Mr Stark has not been diagnosed as insane, yet, and he comunicates with them via an earbud which he uses as a comunicator. I tell him what they say and he talks back to them."

"Aww Mr Stark, that's so cute! Can I have one too but with Karen so I can talk to Alice and Freddie at home?"  
"FRIDAY you traitor. But yeah kid, sure. I'll get you one. But I've got another question for you real quick. So you say your senses are dialed to eleven right? How come you haven't noticed the huge ass group of people that is standing like ten feet behind you?"

Tony smirked and bowed down to pick up the other roomba, continuing his handywork, while Peter whipped his head around so fast his mentor feared his neck would snap.

"What... what the hell are you all doing here?"  
"Oh hey Peter. Hey Mr Stark, how's Pepper doing?"  
"Hey MJ... What-Why are you all here?"  
"Field trip, remember?"  
"And you didn't care to mention that you were one of the kids that would be going?"

MJ just shrugged and walked away from the class and carefully stepped closer to Tony, croughing down and sticking out offering her hand to the Roomba still hiding behind the inventors leg as one would do to a shy cat.

Peter, while looking at the phenomenon, seemed to get some of his control back again because he straightened his back a bit, the guarded expression on his face almost rivalling Tony's press mask, the engineer suddenly hating how much the kid had imprinted on him.

"The hell you doing here Parker?" 

Flash finally spoke up, pushing his way to the front of the small crowd and crossing his arms. They had just been told that it wasn't possible for Peter to work here so why was he being all buddy buddy with actual Tony Stark?

"I told you, I work here." Peter simply replied, tone cool and uncaring, though he did shoot Flash a warning glance; the kid couldn't be stupid enough to start insulting him in front of Anthony Edward Stark in actual Stark tower which held a strict no-bullying rule.

Thankfully for Flash, he wasn't as stupid as he might act and gave Peter a nod rather than a verbal answer in return, finding it was the safest route he could take right now, which Peter silently thanked the heavens for.

"Peter is a special case, for all of you who are confused. Mr Stark recruited him himself as he saw potential in the work he has shown capable of doing and the other things Mr Stark has seen after taking him in."

That was the story they had all been lead to believe anyhow, though some of the interns theorized about their boss seeing the kid as more than just a special intern, they all minded their own business.

"Yeah yeah special case and all that. Why are you all here?"  
"Oh-My apologies Mr Stark sir! The class was brought up here to have lunch and then continue the tour but as the two of you are working here we will take the elevator to one of the other cafeterias."  
"Nah don't bother. We started clearing all of those out so this is the only one left that is actually not of limits for now. Pete and I deserve a snack-break aswell so why don't you all stay and we can do a little question-round, how 'bout that?"

The kids all eagerly nodded and Peter, reluctant to actually stay here with his class and answer their questions but knowing full well that if his mentor set his mind to do something he won't change it, nodded as well.

So that's where they were now, Peter's classmates all sitting in something resembling a circle around them, MJ playing with the Roomba they'd named Mikey while the rest waited patiently, all of their hands in the air.

"Alrighty! let's get started then! You, with the blue sweater."  
"H-hi Mr Stark. I just wanted to ask your opinions on global warming and if stark industries is doing anything to prevent it."  
"Great question right of the bat kid. SI takes this problem very serious and makes a big deal out of being completly ecofriendly. meaning we do not use methods that would-..."

Tony answered several questions, Peter beside him fiddeling with a screwdriver and looking all types of lost, Freddie the roomba bumping into him curiously while Mr Stark talked and talked and talked and-   
"Flash Thompson sir. I just wanted to ask what makes Peter such a good candidate for an internship that you have not only given him one while he is still in high school but also have him as your personal intern."

"Didn't we answer this question at like, the very start of all of this? Peter is a gifted kid and I was lucky to find him before some other company snatched his genius away from me. I told you this before kid! try to come up with a better question okay?"  
"Does Peter really know Spiderman?" 

Flash had blurted the second question out before he had even realised, as soon as he did, sending Peter a shiteating grin as he thought about how, if this had been a lie, he at least stilll had something to annoy the kid with. Admitting that he was wrong was one of Flash's greatest shortcomings. He hated doing so with a burning passion.

"If Peter knows... No? I don't think they've...met each other." Tony said carefully, eyeing Peter and silently begging him to explain what he should say that would be the least damaging to his image in school.   
Peter knew that, whatever Tony would say, as long as it wasn't that he was spiderman himself, Flash would find a way to turn that against him.

"So Peter and Spiderman have never met in any form?"  
"Not that I'm aware... Right Pete?"  
"And... And lying about things, especially knowing the people that have the highest form of access is frowned upon heavily in Stark Industires right? I read it in your policy."  
"Yes. Kid, what are you on about I don't-"

Flash really got excited then, because he didn't even flinch while cutting off Anthony Edward Stark, something that others would not even consider doing on a good day.

"So if you hypothetically found out that one of your employees were lying about such a thing, there would be consequences?"  
"Ones of which don't apply to Peter here, but yeah they might be fired if they were for examply trying to get into higher levels claiming they know the Avenge-"  
"But Peter is the one lying? Why not apply the same rules to him? Is it because he's a minor, sir? Because that would hardly be fair towards the other people working for you considering that you pride yourself on the equalli-"  
"Son, I advice you to step away from this conversation I clearly don't want to have right now. I'm not firing Peter because I wasn't there when he and Spidey chatted it up okay? Now let your classmates have a turn at some questions."  
"But sir, won't your other employees be upset because of him getting special treatment. I suspect that for example our tour guide here isn't so pleased with you treating him as if he is your so-" "Kid, I said step away."

Flash's eyes widened at the billionaire actually snapping at him, quickly looking up at him though not being able to read his expression in the slightest. 

"Mr Stark, please don't be mad I'm sure Flash-" "Pete, buddy I know you love forgiving people but he's trying to get me to actually fire you and I won't stand for that."  
"It was just a joke Mr Stark I'm sure-"  
"Was it though underroos? Or have you maybe not told me about somebody bullying you in school?"  
"I don't bully him sir I-"  
"Hmmm sure, sure. Hey Friday? Be a doll and ask Karen to send all the footage of a kid called Eugène 'Flash' Thompson to my watch okay? Only include the bits where he's actively bothering Peter."

Flash sputtered at that, looking at Peter, at Tony and back at Peter.  
Who the hell was Karen and why did she have 'footage' of him?  
"Sir isn't this a privacy breach?"  
"Not really no, the suit has a recording mode that's always on, sort of like a body camera. And if you think it goes against your right of privacy you're welcome to take it up with my lawyers, son." 

Now would maybe be a good time to note that the entire class was still present, most of them having shuffled back a bit, hiding behind the tour guide who looked just as lost as them and about ready to bounce if mr Stark were to actually get mad. 

"Footage is loading sir. Three hours of video and nine of audio footage being transported to your watch right now. Loading may take a few seconds."  
"Nine hours?! And three while in the suit? Pete why the hell haven't you told me about this?"  
"He's really not that bad Mr Stark it's just annoying sometimes and I'm sure he has a good reason to-"  
"Oh hell he does. That beter be some damn good reason for there to be twelve hours worth of footage of him bullying you."  
"Its not really bullying mr Stark I swear it's more bothering a bit but-"  
"Kid, you once told me that it was just a scratch while you had a stab wound. I don't think you're that good of a judge of what goes as bullying or not."

"Download complete, would you like me to split them into separate files of verbal and physical?"  
"There... You physically hurt my- the kid?" 

Flash was very pale now, and for good reasons. The public had seen Tony Stark actually mad only once - right after Happy Hogan had been hospitalised- and Flash wasn't so sure he felt so hot about experiencing that in the first person. 

" You actually hurt him. Physically hurt him?"  
"I- It was just some pushing around sir I didn't mean to-"  
"Not the point. Friday? How often did he physically harm Peter?"  
"The footage is mostly bumping his shoulder extra hard while passing by and such things. When filtering that out I can make up about twenty minutes of it that was recorded."

Tony nodded slowly. That wasn't that much. Still way to long and way to many times (if it wasn't all in one go. If it was then Flash was as good as dead) but not nearly as much as he'd thrown words around. 

Of course, Peter was someone who could easily get stuck in his head with those sorts of things, but the price for verbal bullying was far less severe as the one you have to pay for actually hitting someone. 

That didn't take away from the fact that Peter could have easily dodged it though.  
"Kid," he turned around now, looking at Peter who had sunk back into his hoodie as much as possible and who now gave him a nervous smile.  
"Kid why didn't you fight back? You know you can easily take him. Why not give him a lil nudge and be done with it?"  
"You know I can't do that mr Stark. That's like, a dead giveaway. They'd know right away that something was up when the kid that couldn't do pushups before soccer punched someone across the hallway. Besides, I'm not hurting someone just because they hurt me. "

" Uhm excuse me?"  
What also was important to note, was that, though the class was very much present, the three people that had been having their little conversation had completely forgotten about them while talking to eachother, resulting in Peter flinching as he heard the voice of one of his classmates and suddenly became very aware of what they were actually saying to eachother. 

"Excuse me but, why would Peter be able to soccer punch Flash across the hallway? And to follow it up, once you've explained it, please demonstrate. Flash is a willing volunteer."  
The kid grinned as Flash shot him a death glare, but both of them quickly focused back on Tony and Peter, the both of them looking as a deer in headlights, Peters mouth opening and closing much like the gaping of a fish on dry land and Tony, for once, lost for words for all of seven seconds before he seemed to think of something to say. 

"Well Pete here has been training with t-" "And please don't try to tell me that he has been doing cardio or something like that. I've seen him in gymclass and he's always been one of the slowest."

"I can't believe our genius school is so full of morons." came MJ's voice, her eyeing Peter with a meaningful glance before going back to teaching the roomba how to spin on command.

'She knows' Peter thought in panic.  
'She knows.' Tony thought, glad that at least one person in this idiot school was smart enough to see the obnoxiously large signs that all pointed to Peter at the very least having special abilities. 

"He's been training with the team a bit. Light sparing and all that. Beat black widow once in a fight. I'd say that's enough to let you know that he's got it."  
"But then why act as if he can't even run properly in PE?"  
"Would you broadcast the fact that you've been training with superheroes out for everybody to see?"  
"YES." it came from several diffrent kids, Tony huffing at the undeniable fact that he would do that aswell before trying to think of something that could save Peter out of this mess. 

"Say, when does your tour continue again?"  
"Ten minutes ago sir. But I thought I'd let them stay here as you were having a conversation with them."

"Oh but there's no need for that Katie dear. You can just take them with you okay? Question round is over kids, go frolic along now."  
"But sir you didn't explain why he-"  
"I know that Thompson. But have you ever heard of not wanting to give out things? Bet you haven't when in the context of me saying it but here we are. I'd rather not answer, Peter would rather not answer and I'm sure Michelle who has seemed to figure it out isn't to fond of shouting it from the roomtops either so I suggest you just drop it and enjoy the rest of your tour. Oh and specifically for you Flash; don't bother my kid again. I will have you removed from that school if you bully him or anybody there. Understood?"

Flash nodded. White as a sheet and not able to make proper eyecontact with Peter as he shuffled back towards his classmates, Katie reluctantly ushering them towards the elevator again and telling them to just eat their lunch once the tour was over as none of the kids had actually consumed anything except for MJ, who patted Mike on his top before walking of, both Tony and Peter giving her a goodbye before the elevator doors closed behind the class and the two geniuses were left alone. 

"That was..."  
"That was stupid, weird and absolutely not my concern right now. As long as that Flash bastard leaves you and the other kids alone and I get that sandwich I was going to have, I'm alright with forgetting that ever happened."  
"Mr Stark! They might figure out that I have powers once they actually think about it! This is serious!"  
"Honestly kid, I don't think those people would figure out you're actually Spidey even if you took the suit with you and swung out of the window on the third floor."  
"I mean it's true but why say it?"  
"Because I have no self control, now come on kid, let's go get ourselves that sandwich..."

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have suggestions on what I should write next. Whether it be ships, prompts or a vague idea of a story line, feel free to comment and tell me about it!


End file.
